This invention relates generally to a torsional vibration damping apparatus, especially a web damper, for mounting on a crankshaft of a piston engine, especially an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to a crankshaft and a piston engine having a torsional vibration damping apparatus.
Traditional torsional vibration damping apparatuses for crankshafts, especially web dampers, often comprise multiple cast parts, which must be expensively finish-machined.